


WWSD? (AKA: Jared's Hair)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What would Sammy do?Jared and Jensen react to the news that Kripke wants Sam's hair cut for season four. p0rn ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen froze in the doorway, Jared was pouting. Oh, that was not good. That was so not good. Just to give you an idea of how not good that is? Yeah, you know how they say that the camera adds ten pounds? Yeah, Sam's puppy eyes are nothing like Jay's pouts. The camera's take away about twelve times the effectiveness. Scary thought, huh?

 

He breathed slowly, remaining as still as possible. Maybe Jared wouldn’t see him if he just-

 

“Jen?”

 

Crrrap. “Hey, Jay man, What’s the problem?” Jen forced a breezy tone, breezy but caring.

 

“They…” He shook his head, and lifted -oh, dear god- those puppy eyes. Jensen flew to Jared’s side like a bat out of hell and wrapped an arm soothingly around him. 

 

“What is it, Sweetie?” Jensen murmured, a little scared now.

 

Jared lifted those big doe eyes again and Jensen’s hand stuttered its smoothing motion, but quickly resumed.

 

“For season four?” Jared sniffled, “They want me to cut my _hair_.”

 

Jensen saw red. “They want _what_?” he hissed. 

 

Jared whimpered and nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face, wiping away the tears, “They think it’ll show how deep an impact Dean’s death had on Sam. They want it to be all ragged and choppy like he did it with scissors in the mirror, and then after he finds him again he’ll shorten it into a buzz cut…”

 

“But… But…” 

 

“But I know how much you like it long, and I like that you like it like this…” Jensen felt his face smile and cringe all at the same time, he loved that Jared knew how much he liked his hair, but at the same time, it was like… His joy was crushing Jay. Fuuuck, 

 

“Jared, darlin’… Yeah, I like that hair cut, but I just want you to be happy.”

 

 

Jared felt his chin being lifted from Jensen’s gentle tug with his index finger. “So.. What should I do?” he heard himself ask, his own accent thicker now that Jensen had slipped back into his.

 

“What ever you think is right. WWSD?” Jared raised a brow and Jensen whispered, “What would Sammy do?”

 

" _Sam_ ," Jared stressed the lack of nickname, "wouldn't cut his hair, I'd bet he'd let it grow actually... He wouldn't care about his hair, not while he's trying to figure out what the fuck to do about getting Dean back."

 

Jensen nodded once, his arm still comforting around his shoulders. Jared studied his lover, there was something about Jen's face that...

 

"You know I like how much you like my hair, right? I mean, when you get all rough and..." Jared had to suck in a breath, even the thought of it making his pulse race. "And you pull my hair, tell me what to do with every tug..." He shivered and licked his lips, "God, just thinking about it..."

 

"You like that?" Jensen's voice was low and scratchy, ragged the same way his own was.

 

"MmHmm," Jared purred. He licked his lip again, and Jensen's hand tensed on his shoulder for a moment. "Show me," he whispered, meeting Jensen's electric jade eyes. "Show me how much you like it..."

 

 

Jensen felt more then actually realized he growled low in his throat. He slid his hand across Jared's back and then stood, holding it out. Jay took it, looking a little confused.

 

Jensen tipped his head back, and hungrily kissed Jared, blood swimming with desire. Jared bit his lip, and Jensen couldn't help it. He pulled back and grabbed Jared's shoulders, pushing him to his knees.

 

Jared moaned as he sank to his knees, licking his lips as he unbuttoned Jen's jeans and shoved them and the black boxer briefs he woe down just as far as he had to before pausing with his hands on Jen's hips.

 

"Well?" Jen growled. 

 

Jared smirked, pupils wide and blown before he wrapped a giant hand around Jensen's length. Jensen's own hands fisted as he threw his head back, eyes snapping shut, as Jared swallowed just the head of his cock, tongue playing across it as he did.

 

He grunted as Jared bobbed slowly, nose buried in the coarse curls as he sank _all_ the way down on to him, throat caressing the head as he swallowed.

 

"Fucking fuck!" he swore, fists uncurling and then re-fisting in Jared's hair. He tipped his head back down, jaw resting on his chest as he watched Jared's face. "Christ," he growled, Jared's eyes locked on his even as he struggled to breathe around the flesh in his mouth. Jared pulled back, his hand sliding up to jack Jensen as he pulled in a few ragged breaths and said, "Do it, Jen... Christ, I know you want to... Just... Do it."

 

Jensen couldn't help but whimper as Jared's mouth closed around him again. It wouldn't take long.

 

 

Jared swallowed thickly, playing his tongue over every available inch of flesh in his mouth. He couldn't help it, his eyes slammed shut as Jensen finally followed his command, and using the hands fisted in his hair, held Jared's head just the way he wanted to as he rocked his hips.

 

Christ, it hurt so good; having Jensen pulling his hair as he fucked his mouth. Jared slid one hand down, rubbing himself through his jeans as his other hand was locked around the base of Jen's cock.

 

Jared swallowed reflexively as a small burst of precome danced on his tongue, and he heard Jensen's chest rumble. 

 

It wasn't long now, he realized again, hand stroking his own cock faster as Jensen's thrusts into his mouth came a little faster now, a little harder. Jensen pulled his cock out until only his lips circled the head, and Jared licked all the precome off before Jensen buried himself fully in his mouth.

 

Jared swallowed, his throat closing harshly around the head of Jen's shaft and Jensen grunted, pulling Jared back and forth by his hair.

 

He could feel strands being pulled out with every tug, but- he groaned -God, how he loved that feeling. Jensen completely losing control. Over him.

 

He shoved his hand down his jeans, knowing on some level that he didn't have the coordination to unzip his jeans at the moment, and awkwardly jerked himself off as Jensen's thrusts became more erratic.

 

Then Jen's hands went limp and fell to his sides as his cock pulsed, shooting his load into Jared's mouth. Jared swallowed every drop, locking his lips around the head and then bobbing slowly until he felt the flesh stop jumping on his tongue. 

 

Jensen stood there, entire body curved back slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

 

 

Fuck, that man had talent like no other, Jensen realized yet again as he came down from yet another explosive orgasm. He felt his chest rising and falling harshly as he tipped his head down.

 

He swore as he saw Jared's bowed head, felt his harsh breath on his sensitive skin, saw the jerky movement of his arm...

 

He laid a sweaty hand on Jared's head, caressing him slightly; carding his fingers through his hair before tugging it gently.

 

"Fuck," Jared growled, hand jumping at the slight pull.

 

Jensen smirked, and tugged again, a little harder this time.

 

Jared's head followed the yank, head tipping back, lower lip caught tightly between his teeth.

 

Jared's arm was moving faster now, he was close, so close, Jensen realized.

 

"Do it, Jay," he whispered. "Come for me." Jared's eyes snapped open. Jensen was _not_ a talker during sex, not more that incoherent mutterings at least. 

 

Jensen knew that if he could be, he'd probably be hard again just from the vision of Jared on his knees before him, lust written all over his face, biting his lower lip and jacking himself off because of *him*.

 

"Now, Jay. Come _now_." Jensen commanded. 

 

 

Jared couldn't help it, he did. As soon as he heard Jensen _tell_ him to come... Fuck, it wasn't like he had a choice.

 

He pulled his hand out, and just fell back on the floor. He knew that in a few moments, he'd grimace at the stickiness in his pants, but right now? He really could not care less.

 

Jensen pulled up and redid his pants before he settled himself on the floor next to him, and oh, _holy hell_...

 

Jared forced his eyes open. He was. Holy hell.

 

Jensen's hands were wrapped around his wrist, his mouth and tongue cleaning Jared's come covered hand.

 

Jared groaned, and using his other hand pulled Jensen over, crushing their lips together.

 

Jensen groaned back into his mouth, and after a moment pulled back, breathing hard.

 

"Since when are you a kinky bastard?" Jared couldn't help but ask as Jensen's tongue curled around each digit and the swiped across his palm.

 

Jensen smirked, "Um, not until tonight? I didn't know that when I accidentally pulled your hair it turned you on, freak."

 

"Shut up," Jared flushed. "I just like you losing control."

 

Jensen shrugged, laid Jared's hand on his chest and then laid down on his side next to him. "When I'm with you... I always lose control... I didn't know that was a good thing."

 

"Oh, yeah." Jared agreed, pulling his arm from his chest and pulling Jensen against his chest.

 

"Jay?" Jensen asked quietly after a moment.

 

"Mmm?" Jared murmured, eyes still closed; he was close to falling asleep, and if Jen's voice was anything to go by, so was he.

 

"If Sam would keep his hair, I think you should fight for it."

 

Jared cracked an eye open, "And it has nothing to do with kinky hair pulling sex?"

 

There was a long pause. "I suppose it _might_."

 

Jared laughed, "Night, Jen."

 

"Night, Jay," Jensen smiled and as Jared eyes closed he felt Jensen lay down next to him. 

 

What would Sammy do? Oh, yeah.

 

Jared pressed a kiss to the top of Jen's head and wrapped his arms around his partner, holding them together.

 

_That's_ what Sammy'd do.


End file.
